


Mattress

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [12]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: But kind of cute, Drabble, M/M, Short, Written at 1am, sorry 'bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Awsten wasn't sure why he was always so comforted by laying next to someone else in bed.





	Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> very short, sorry about that! comments are always appreciated x

Awsten didn't know why he was so fond of laying next to someone in bed.

It didn't even have anything to do with love, or affection, or comfort; He didn't think, anyways. There was just always something ever so comforting about lying beside someone on the same mattress.

Hearing their breath, feeling them toss and turn in an attempt to fall fast asleep, he didn't know why, but perhaps it was a reminder of nostalgia.

He slept next to Geoff every night. He hadn't slept next to anyone else for as long as he could remember.

Maybe it was an intimacy thing.

Maybe it was a reminder of their days in elementary school, able to be cuddled closely to each other underneath soft comforters without it being seen as inhumane or wrong. The days when they were just two close-knit pals, having sleepovers on the weekends and falling asleep playing hotwheels in bed.

It might've been a reminder of how all of that, that special, particular bond that they had was expected to drift away by middle school. They weren't supposed to sleep in the same bed anymore, because that was what girls did and when boys did it it wasn't okay. It was a focus on how they did it anyways, Geoff simply locking his bedroom door so he could lie close to his best friend.

Awsten recalled feeling special that just for the safety of him, Geoff would set an alarm at seven am on the weekends just to unlock his bedroom door, wake Awsten up, and help him get on the floor so their parents wouldn't be suspicious. Perhaps it was a reminder of that.

A reminder of how through high school, both sets of parents got even more apprehensive so each one of them would just wake up an hour earlier every year, setting the room up so it appeared that they didn't fall asleep in each other's arms. How that even in the days when they weren't aware of the fact that they were so deeply in love they still would stop at no end just to sleep on the same mattress.

Sleeping beside Geoff meant that they had gone through thick and thin together.

Awsten adored the evening out of breath every night right before Geoff fell asleep. It was so comforting, just to be aware that the man he is in love with - and has been for years - was still alive and well.

It was a reminder than they had a bond like no other, and that Geoff was right beside him like they'd always dreamed would happen as kids.

So, maybe it was a thing of love, affection and comfort; Even if at first glance it didn't feel like it.

As Awsten flipped over to face an asleep Geoff, he smiled before thinking about how maybe that wasn't as bad as it seemed.


End file.
